


true name

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Deadnaming, Coming Out, Human AU, M/M, Nonbinary!Virgil, Panic Attack, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Virgil comes out to their best friend, but both end up learning a lot more about each other than they anticipated.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: soulmate september [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177
Collections: TSS Fanworks Collective





	true name

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i'm gonna be taking part in soulmate september, basically meaning that every day i will be posting a fic for different soulmate aus. this is day one, hope y'all enjoy ^^
> 
> prompt: your soulmate’s name is written on your wrist or palm.

Virgil breathed in and out. They glanced at Logan from across the room - a friend, best friend, the person who understood them the most in this world, and yet still didn't... know them, not really. They had to tell him today, wanted to tell him today. They just wished that the idea of it didn't bring them so much anxiety, the thought that he wouldn't understand, that he'd find it weird, that he'd leave Virgil all alone in the world.

The logical part of their brain told them that would happened. This was _Logan_ , their best friend since forever, the person they first shared a sleepover with, the person they always called at insane hours of the night if they were having a panic attack, the person who always came to them for help if someone had hurt him. The person who shared a name with their soulmate, the name written on their wrist.

Logan wasn't their soulmate, Virgil was pretty sure. As much as they wanted him to be. Sometimes they felt like he must be, but then that wouldn't make sense, because if he was then their name would be written on his wrist. If they were, surely he would have mentioned it by now. Logan was a common name - plenty of Logans in the world, Virgil would find him some day. Just not yet. For now, the two of them had a good friendship, perfect friendship, and that was all that really mattered.

"Hey, Vinc, are you alright?" Virgil tried their best not to visibly cringe at the use of that name. The nickname certainly wasn't as bad as their full name, and of course Logan didn't know any better, but... "You look a little pale. Well, you always look pale, but-"

"I'm fine," Virgil quickly said, although the slight waver in their voice told a different story. "Just- Can I talk to you about something?"

A serious look washed over Logan's face, and he repositioned himself to be facing Virgil. "Of course."

Virgil shot him a quick smile, before opening their mouth to speak, then closing it again, sinking deeper into their chair. They didn't want to do this. They...

They _had_ to do this. How hard was it?

Their heart was beginning to pound. That wasn't good. They breathed in and out as best as they could, trying to remain calm, as to not alarm Logan. This wasn't bad. What they wanted to talk about was fine, they were sure that Logan would understand, but...

Logan knew that something was wrong. He must have, because the next thing Virgil knew, Logan had got out of his chair and knelt down on the floor, gripping onto Virgil's hand and urging them to breath. Their vision was beginning to go blurry, dark spots dancing in front of them, and they were finding it more and more difficult to hear Logan speaking. Still, they tried to copy his breathing pattern, until eventually everything settled down. Virgil was shaking, and they hated it.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Logan asked. The two were sat in a library, as Logan worked on some revision and Virgil joined him to draw in a quiet, peaceful environment. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to do this on a weekend, but it _was_ unusual for Virgil to be planning their coming out, and perhaps... perhaps being in a public library wasn't the best place for this. They slowly nodded, and soon enough Logan was dragging Virgil out the building, towards the park on the other side of the road.

After a few moments of sitting in silence, Logan turned to Virgil once again. "Do you... still want to talk about something?"

After a brief moment of hesitation, Virgil nodded. "Y-Yeah. I, uh..."

"It's okay," Logan reassured them. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you have no reason to be worried."

_Ha_. No reason to be worried. Did Logan even know who he was talking to?

Yes, yes he did. Virgil kept reminding themself that. Logan knew them better than anyone else, and the fact they were hiding such a big part of their identity from him...

Now or never. The sooner Virgil said it, the sooner it would be over, the sooner they'd get a chance to run away if things went sideways. "I'm nonbinary," they spat out, quietly, refusing to look Logan in the eyes. They knew that Logan would know what that meant - the two had other friends who were nonbinary, and Virgil knew that Logan accepted them, so they really didn't know why they were so worried that he wouldn't accept them now.

...then again, the long silence that followed after their confession didn't exactly fill them with confidence.

"Is... that all?" Logan finally said, to which Virgil stiffened up. That wasn't a particularly angry or unaccepting response, but it wasn't blatantly accepting either.

"Yeah," Virgil said. "Um... I-"

"I assure you, Vinc, there's no reason to be worried about that. I accept you for who you are," Logan promised. "Is there... anything I should do to accommodate this?"

Virgil breathed out. Okay, okay, he was chill. This was good, things were fine. "I'd, uh... I-I don't know, I don't want to be a hassle, I know it's hard to suddenly change everything after knowing me for years, I-"

"Listen," Logan said, "you're not a burden. We've gone over this before, remember?"

Virgil slowly nodded.

"Okay, good. I promise that I'll do my best to help with this transition, alright?"

Virgil smiled. "Okay. Yeah. I... I'd prefer it if you started to refer to me using they/them."

Logan nodded. "Of course. Is that with everyone?"

"Other then my parents. I'm, uh... yeah."

"Understandable. I apologise in advance if I slip up, but I will try my best." That was really the best that Virgil could hope for. Better that what they had expected, really. "Anything else?"

"I'd, um, I'd like to start going by Virgil-"

Logan froze. "Virgil?" It felt great, hearing that name coming out of Logan's mouth, but the slight confusion in his tone did make Virgil worry.

"Is there... a problem with that?"

"N-No, of course not, it's a beautiful name. Like the Roman poet, right?"

Virgil grinned. "Yeah, exactly!"

"Thought so. I've seen you reading his poems before. Just..." He frowned. "Virgil. I..." He glanced down at his wrist. "Virgil."

Virgil blinked. "Is... What is it?"

"Virgil is the name of my soulmate," he admitted. Virgil had never actually been told that, and they hadn't told Logan the name of their soulmate either. And knowing that, they...

They were hit with the sudden realisation that- Oh, oh God. "Mine is Logan," they said, quietly. Logan's head shot towards them. "Do you think...?"

"It... would make sense," Logan said. "I always felt a sort of connection to you, although I assumed it to be entirely platonic."

"I mean, it doesn't _have_ to be romantic," Virgil said. They didn't want to say the word _soulmate_ , because doing that would be confirming it, and...

Shit, did they _want_ to be Logan's soulmate? They did, kind of. They'd always been disappointed to know that their name hadn't been on Logan's wrist, knowing that his was on theirs, and they'd always felt a connection to Logan, Logan was their closest friend. And...

And their name _was_ on Logan's wrist! They just... Neither of them had known that, before Virgil figured out their name for themself, and got the courage to tell Logan, and now...

Logan was smiling. It was rare that Logan smiled, but Virgil had always thought it was beautiful. Virgil found themself smiling too.

"In that case, yes, I... think we are."

And they looked at each other, Virgil feeling perfectly content. This had gone way, _way_ better than expected.


End file.
